zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
GR4-Peltast
The Peltast is a medium class AAA, with low armor and excellent thrusters. As another unit belonging to the GRECO family of AA by Olympus Inc; it is a fast skirmisher unit. It is intended for small, quick, and isolated fights outside of normal AAA operating zones. Similar to the Hoplite, the Peltast sports a human like head unit; differing from the Hoplite however, is the fact that the main camera units are covered by a single visor. This was to give the unit a more concentrated view of the battlefield, as it was never intended to combat more than one unit at the same time. Also differing from the Hoplite is the shape of the head, or its armor. While the Hoplite was meant to look like an ancient Greco-roman warrior; the Peltast’s ‘helmet’ has more in common with the bullet-proof helms of modern SWAT teams. A single radar-like antenna is connected to the right of the head. Its body mostly resembles the Hoplite’s, but with more squared shoulders and less prominently designed armor. In fact, the Peltast’s body is more reminiscent of an average ALA, with a ‘tankier’ like build. Its arms and legs are slimmer than the Hoplite’s, with more emphasis on the hidden thrusters used by the Marionette System. Overall it is a slimmer yet somehow bulkier version of the Hoplite, a design that many find an attractive alternative to the Greco-warrior design. One thing that makes it substantially different from most AAA and just AA in general, is the inclusion of a leverage point for the Marionette System. Specifically, the Marionette System was developed to simulate physics in a zero gravity environment by installing thrusters in limbs. So, what happens if you add a fifth limb? Thus, the ‘tail-fin’ was created. It is an elongated ‘limb’ which is attached to a thruster pack; and it is commonly found extending out as a sort of ‘fin’ for the AAA. This ‘fin’ is purely installed with miniature thrusters, allowing the Peltast to perform ridiculous maneuvers, turns, and what not. The thruster pack is designed differently in accommodation, specifically sporting two ‘ridges’ alongside the base of the fin, which are the main thrusters. The Peltast, overall, is a favorite of younger pilots and aces alike. While the Hoplite is often produced over it in favor of a more ‘solid’ AAA; the Peltast is still produced and fielded in large numbers. GR4-Peltast HS-T (High-speed Type) Differences: The Peltast HS-T possesses additional thrusters in various locations. Specifically, the legs and arms. The two thrusters on its back are also redesigned, now featuring two fuel pods. The tail-fin has been remodeled to feature a powerful thruster at the tip, allowing the Peltast to reach top speeds higher than any AA previously could achieve. The additional thrusters are all fixed, including the tail fin. Meaning while it lacks maneuverability, this has been traded for additional speed. Weaknesses: While it is less maneuverable, that trade-off is only noticeable to the best of Pilots. The additional thrusters do increase its mass, and in turn increase the amount of fuel required for the AA to operate. Additionally, the thrusters provide several structural weaknesses for the smart pirate to abuse. The Peltast is less structurally sound while under gravity or low gravity environments, meaning quick pirates can hide in such areas to counter the Peltast. Uses: It is used almost exclusively for deep space patrols, especially in areas far away from known colonies. Groups that specialize in hunting down pirates often have one or two of these on hand as well, in case of a chase. Handling: The controls and layout of the Peltast aren't different from a regular Peltast, so any pilot can pick one up and use it with little difficulty. That being said, it takes a special kind of pilot to actually enjoy using one. Rumors say that a bad turn at top speed can break a pilot's neck; which says a lot about the machine. Category:AA Category:Machines Category:GRECO family Category:Olympus Inc